1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord fastener for adjustably fastening or stopping a fastening cord or string attached to a helmet, a hat, a sack, a garment, or other various articles, and more particularly to such a cord fastener constructed to utilize a spring force in locking a cord in position against displacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cord or string fasteners are known in the art which are attached to cords or strings on helmets, hats, bags, garments, or other objects for adjustably fastening or stopping the cords. One prior cord fastener is shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 54-11210 published on May 22, 1979. The disclosed cord fastener is composed of an outer tube having an axial blind hole opening upwardly and a diametrical hole defined near its upper end, and an insert movably fitted in the blind hole in the outer tube and having a transverse through-hole. The ends of a cord which are inserted through the diametrical hole and the transverse through-hole are gripped between the outer tube and the insert which is resiliently urged upwardly by a compression coil spring disposed on the bottom of the blind hole in the outer tube.
Such prior cord fastener is disadvantageous in that it is costly to manufacture and tedious and time-consuming to assemble because there are three separate component parts to be assembled. Another problem is that when the cord ends are removed, the outer tube, the insert, and the spring are disassembled and tend to get lost.